Miracles
by GalacticTrooper954
Summary: There were many unanswered questions and much pain Tadashi left behind? How did any of it make sense? None of it did for Hiro, only 14 years old and already he's losing the closest of his family besides Aunt Cass. Life takes a lot away, but sometimes miracles do happen...like Hiro's last mournful visit to the grave...


**It's come to my attention, I myself have not contributed enough to Hiro/Tadashi relationships as much as I adore other people's portrayals of it (And perhaps one of my favorite moments of Big Hero 6 fanfiction), so here's one of mine. :)**

* * *

><p>There were two places I could go in remembrance of my Nii-San, the Tadashi Memorial building if I was in a mild mood to drop off stuff for a missed Holiday without him. Then when I was feeling really lonely (lack of Tadashi), I would go to where we last saw his body. No rain, just the sun shining brightly as if the world moved on without him like we would all have to do.<p>

The only reason I stopped visiting here is because it had this uncontrollable grip over me, my spirit wasn't rested and it wasn't content with seeing this sight. It wasn't fair...I miss you Dashi. Every time I near the grave, I feel as if I'm marching to my death. My will continues to press on while my heart says no. I remember back to when me and Dashi watched Star Wars...it was my second one to see in theatres. And I remember this one line,

_"If into that recording you go, only pain will you find."_

I know, heart. I know. I know what I was about to see unlike Obi-Wan. I will my feet to trudge on through the hurt and mourning as if my life depended on it. This spiritual unrest, like chains and shackles on me. Then I finally reach the site and there I collapse, tears flowing down my face, sobbing uncontrollably. Both, emotionally exhausted and wounded. I come here by myself to have these moments. I remember all the movies we went to see, the video games we played, the meals we shared, all our favorite hang outs, our favorite heroes and villains we would debate...all the projects we worked on together. I looked down where his body would be...tears flowing down my face, me sniffling like a boy missing his parents. I can't blame Callaghan like I wanted to, I can't blame anybody, I can't even blame myself...because none of it will bring my Tadashi back. This truth hits me heavy every time and I sob even harder. It's been almost a year, but it doesn't get any easier. Why Tadashi? Why did you have to be a hero?

But then I feel a warm rush of air over me and I hear a voice, "Hiro?"

I look up and who do I see, a transparent leg and I look up...I can't believe my eyes.

"Tadashi?" I ask the source of the voice.

Then I hear a chuckle, "Yeah, it's me bone head."

I stare at him...he was transparent though so there was no touching. Was it a figment of my imagination?

"How are you still here?"

He sits on his own tombstone and sighs, "Someone's spirit doesn't sit too well with me being gone."

That almost felt like a punch to the gut. How could he word it that way, "Dashi, I..."

He could feel another wave of sobs coming and looks up at his ghostly brother who looks on with sympathy, but there was nothing his spirit could do.

"Hiro, I really wish I could help you...I really do. I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean to hurt any of you...I can just hope you all can forgive me."

I stare up at him...forgive him! How could I forgive him? I mean, what was there to forgive? I mean yeah, I don't agree with him trying to play hero but I can't be mad at him for that...can I?

"I know you're confused right now, but we all go through this. You really loved me, I can tell or else you wouldn't be here looking like a hot mess right now."

I stare up at him, was he trying to pep talk me?

"Dashi, I..."

"Look, Hiro, I didn't mean to hurt any of you I really didn't. You and I both know, if you accept this, it'll be a lot easier for all of us."

This was going on like pulling teeth, slow, painful and no quick answer. I slump my head forward and I start crying again. Tadashi speaks in a softer tone this time, "Hey Hiro?"

I look up, "I really didn't want to hurt any of you..."

I sniffle and wipe my nose on my sleeve, "I know, but why did you do it?"

"To save Professor Callaghan, obviously it didn't work out for us."

I try to breath, but more sobs follow through. Maybe I'm just hallucinating, but if I was would Tadashi be trying to get me to snap out of this phase I'm going through, this mourning?

He then says, "You're growing a lot taller than I remember."

I smile, he had to be real if he was knowing that.

I look up at him, "You know, you used to be really small and you know what Aunt Cass said to me?"

I look at him in wonder like I was a kid hearing his bed time stories again. This is literally something I would kill to have right now, time with Tadashi.

"She said you're going to help a lot of people one day."

I then ask him, "What about you?"

He chuckles, "Well of course she's not excluding me from that."

I tease with him, "Well then, I don't feel so special anymore."

He laughs and I could feel another warm breeze flowing through my hair as his ghostly form tries to ruffle my hair, it wasn't the same as his hand but I just knew it was him. Then I heard him, "You know, I watched you the whole time."

I look up, watched me at what?

"I saw what you did to Baymax...and I thought it was a bad idea from the start, especially when you took my chip out."

"Oh um...yeah, about that."

"I was there too, Hiro. You remember when Baymax was telling you I was there."

I start crying again...you mean? "Baymax scanned you?"

He nods, "How else do you think he knew to play the video? And how else did he resist when you tried to remove the chip?"

I stare at him in awe, "You mean...you did that?"

He nods, "I had to, bonehead. I didn't want you killing the whole city."

I stand up and try to hug Tadashi, but then I realized he was a ghost which ended up me almost tripping over the tomb stone. He chuckles, "I'm a ghost, remember dummy?"

I chuckle embarrassed, "I'm sorry, you just seem so real."

He replies with mock offense, "You mean, I'm fake. My own brother, calling me fake."

I chuckle, "So what's it like?"

He looks over, "What do you mean?"

"Heaven...is it real?"

He answers, "Oh yeah...it's real alright. I just never got to be there yet."

I stare at him, "What happened?"

"Oh no, that's where I'm headed to next, but my spirit isn't going to be rested until somebody else's is."

This was a lot of information to process, "And that's why you're here. I mean, is there some science to this?"

He smirks, "God knows."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, haha."

He shrugs his ghostly shoulders then I ask, "Aren't ghosts normally cold breezes?"

He smiles, "If they're not headed to my direction."

I sigh, "So I'm guessing this is good bye until then."

He smiles, "Actually...there is one thing I need to do before I leave."

Suddenly I could see him suddenly become solid and I felt his warm arms wrap around me...Oh my God! Fresh, warm tears flood my face as I wrap around burying my face into his abdomen, there was no way this was real! No way! He ruffles my hair for the very last time and kisses my forehead as if wishing me good night.

"Good bye, little buddy. I'll see you on the other side." And just like that he disappears in a warm breeze in a path of flower pedals.

I look over to his grave and I no longer felt the pain. Then I realize...how did I end up getting a hold of that chip? I smile as I realize something unexplained and miraculous happened just as what happened now. I mean, if this happened, what isn't possible?

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I promise you, I'm not crying<strong>

**Hiro: Yeah, yeah you are!**

**Tadashi: It's alright.**

***blows into tissue*, Shut up, it's sad ok!**

***Hiro and Tadashi hug me.***

**Thanks guys, if you enjoyed this chapter, you just might get a hug from your favorite Hamada brothers.**


End file.
